


It Tolls for Thee

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Cenobite!Will, Fanart, Horror, M/M, Torture, human!hannibal, reapersun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: From Reapersun and Belladonnaq's Halloween Prompt Fest:Hellraiser via Hannigram. Tags mainly for fanart ^^;;





	It Tolls for Thee

Hannibal had worked ceaselessly to prepare his home for it. Floors had been scrubbed, his windows shined and every inch of every bookcase was fastidiously dusted and arranged with care.

In the kitchen, set upon the marble countertops, was his alter, decorated with the kind of appealing offerings he’d been assured would please. Whittled bones, a raven’s carcass, rotting wood and jug of blood… Not his own, of course.

The bells tolled.

He paused, sizing up his alter, wondering if perhaps he should have done more…

The bells tolled.

Too late, he knew. The device had been unlocked, and it was coming. The doorway was opening. The sensations he knew he would experience would redefine his descriptions of desire and want.

A bulb above his head began to glow red and hot, brightening as the bell tolled once more, and dimming as the sound faded through the black.

It kept its rhythm with each quickening chime, before flickering with a burst as the bell fell silent.

Hannibal stood, and said nothing. He didn’t even breathe. He had mentally rehearsed a meticulously crafted welcome. But when it came before him, the words swept from his mind.

A Cenobite now occupied the room with the iridescent shimmer of deep-sealife; beautiful, blue and cold.

It struck Hannibal only now, with all of his research and discussions, he had never once asked or learned what they looked like.

It appeared male, handsome, with scars that covered nearly every inch of its body, peeled and pulled with tethers and belts, exposing flesh and gut. Its skin seemed cosmetically punctured, sliced with care and precision. It smelled sweet—like fresh flowers recently cut, but it did little to disguise the rotting stench beneath.

With a tilt of his head, Hannibal peered into his eyes and saw nothing of humanity, only desperation and hunger.

“Where am I?” it asked.

“My home,” Hannibal replied easily.

“Do you know who I am?” it demanded, a bite to its voice.

“Yes,” Hannibal said graciously. “Of course.”

“And what do you want?”

Hannibal, who had spent decades with easy lies on his tongue, found no reason to be dishonest in this moment.

“Pleasure." He paused to let the word linger. "I was told you know about pleasure.”

“Oh,” the creature paced toward him. Hannibal stood his ground. “I do. Everything you ever wanted.”

“Is that so?”

“I know pleasure… But not as you understand it. Your most treasured depravity is nothing compared to the experiences I can offer.” The creature paused, and its smile was thin and cruel. “Will you partake?”

Hannibal took a single step forward. “Show me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reapersun artwork to be added when posted to her Tumblr in a few days ^^


End file.
